


Little game can turn disastrous

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Class 3-A is having a competition in showing care to Anzu with class 3-B as the judge,  looks like it won't go peacefully."You said it yourself that we’ve been making her working all the time, then isn’t it best for us to repay her this time? I figured you guys will be more excited if I make it a competition. Simply put, you just have to do something nice to her~”





	Little game can turn disastrous

**Author's Note:**

> There's no exact pairing here, just some moments with the best girl
> 
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language, sorry!

"Listen guys! Don't you think—“

"Stop," Izumi raised his hand to stop Kaoru from talking more, he knew very well where would this lead to and he had enough of that shit already. “If you talk about how Anzu is the only flower blooms in Yumenosaki for the 46272829th time then I will put the garden on fire so there would be no other actual _fucking_ flowers here.”

Kaoru pursed his lips.

“Please don’t.” Keito sweated.

“Yeah, Sena! Don’t be cruel to the flowers, they’re innocent!”

“Well, excuse me guys... BUT I’M SO FED UP ALREADY. LOOK—” The grey-haired man pointed his finger at the blond menacingly. “—THIS GUY, FREAKING SAID THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN EVERYTIME HE SAW ANZU OUTSIDE THE WINDOW. NO, MORE LIKE ALMOST IN EVERY GODDAMN PERIOD."

The entire class gave him their best judgmental looks.

“Keito, did our school rules say something about stalker?” Eichi asked.

“I’m sorry, Kaoru-san! But, mama won’t allow you to be near Anzu-san in radius 3 meters!!” Madara exclaimed.

“You know, it’s better to put him in fire instead of the garden,” Shu deadpanned.

“gU Y S PLEASE.”

Seeing Kaoru in frustration of being accused as a stalker, Izumi Sena laughed, not at all realizing that he was the one more suitable to be called stalker. Mirrors couldn’t be used to look at your own life mistakes, apparently.

Kaoru pulled a chair and sat on it, “Seriously though, don’t you guys ever think how lucky we are to have Anzu-chan here? She is a blessing. An oasis in this dry desert. A flower in—“

“That’s it. I’m burning the garden.”

“Try and I will burn that Makoto Yuuki photo collection of yours.”

Izumi stayed in his seat.

Keito smiled in content.

“Geez. Anyway, I don’t think Anzu is as fragile as a flower so I don’t agree.” Izumi wandered his gaze around the class, “If she were the flower then you guys are all the greedy bees which keep taking her pollen. She’s been overworking herself, you know?”

“Wait, aren’t you forgetting yourself here buddy?” Chiaki complained. “I heard Knights just asked Anzu to produce for their lives too recently so you’re also in the same boat!”

“That wasn’t my—“

“Nah, doesn’t matter. It’s still your unit after all.”

Izumi cursed under his breath in defeat.

It was true that they always ask help from Anzu, worse because she never did decline despite how busy she was. Even so they had tried to stop the girl from accepting more works than a normal human could do, her stubbornness was the real problem. They didn’t even want to remember how she got hospitalized because of overworking.

The solo cowboy had been observing the situation for some time already now, before suddenly an amusing idea passed his mind. He cleared his throat, “Guys, how about this... Let’s have a small competition, how about it?”

Hearing the word, the others turned to him.

“You said it yourself that we’ve been making her working all the time, then isn’t it best for us to repay her this time? Anzu-san would be pleased! I figured you guys will be more excited if I make it a competition,” Madara explained. “It is to see who’s better at relieving her stress. Simply put, you just have to do something nice to her~”

Chiaki nodded. “Fuhahaha that sounds interesting! But how do we know who’s the winner? Are you going to be the judge??”

“Ah, no! No! I will just act as the host,” Madara waved his hands. “The judges will be class 3-B.”

“What the heck? Can we actually trust the neighbor class? And that stupid king is also there. Ugh.”

“You worry too much, Izumi-san. Leo-san isn’t that bad! Rei-san himself would already make a good judge, but I think it will be more fun to invite the whole class.” He started counting with his fingers, “There are also Nazuna-san and Kuro-san.”

Kaoru shrugged, “At least those two are promising.”

“As for the reward you can ask for anything you want from our student council president. Yayy~!” Madara said excitedly, or rather sarcastically, as he pointed his hands at Eichi. The said guy just smiled.

He didn’t know anything about it at all but being the super rich guy he is, surely it wouldn’t be a problem.

“Then, I want Yuu-kun to study in this class and sit beside my seat. Make it so you guys can just go study in the hall or something.”

 _Ah, it’d be a problem after all_.

“Please try to win first before asking for the impossible, Sena-kun.”

“Whaaat? You can just use that authority of yours to exchange Kao-kun with Yuu-kun!”

“That fucker probably left his brain at home,” Kaoru hissed. “ Isn’t it better for him to repeat a year so he can be in the same year as that Makoto kid?”

“True.”

“Hey, that’s a nice idea,” Izumi agreed. “I might consider.”

“SENA, YOU WILL MAKE KUNUGI-SENSEI CRY.”

“Now that you mention it, Moricchi. He wouldn’t want to see the same gross face again next year.”

“You guys are soooooo annoying. Shut up already!”

Keito raised his hand, “If Eichi is providing the prize then what if he’s the winner? If he’s excluded from the competition then I won’t participate as well.”

“Ah, right! With the prize being said, Eichi-san can be excluded from the game,” Madara said. “But why would you follow him, Keito-san? Don’t you want your wish to be granted? Are you going to die without him?”

“I—“

“He’s his nanny,” Izumi blurted out.

“I’m not.”

“I see, I see! Then Keito-san will be excluded from the game as well for being Eichi-san’s nanny hahaha!!”

“I SAID I’M NOT! ALSO EICHI I KNOW YOU’RE STIFLING YOUR LAUGH.”

Madara chuckled before continuing his explanation. “I will connect the surveillance cameras around Yumenosaki to the AVR and watch the competition from there with class 3-B. As for outdoor, I will use a drone. Do your best, guys~”

“Wait, since when you have that kind of authority? Mama you’re scaring me.”

“How do you get a freaking... drone!?”

“Does Yumenosaki even have surveillance cameras??”

“Who knows~”

“GODDAMN EMPEROR, DON’T YOU DARE MAKING ME SCARED TOO.”

Noticing one of his classmates had started sneaking out from the class, Madara called him. “Oi, Shu-san! Where are you going?”

The man clicked his tongue. He was planning to get away from here smoothly and quietly.

“Don’t bother dragging me in. Joining and ridiculing myself? _Non!_ There’s no way I will join. I’m out.”

“You can even ask for the finest fabrics to make clothes for that doll.”

Shu closed the door he just opened.

“I will win.”

Madara hummed.

Game started.

 

* * *

 

Madara had gathered class 3-B to the Audio-Visual Room, minus Kanata and Leo because Kanata was enjoying his everyday ritual in the school fountain and no one could find Leo anywhere. The usual shenanigans of prodigies.

It was lucky he could bring the other oddballs, though.

“Alright! Now take your seat, gentlemen.” Madara stood at the front while holding a mic, “As I’ve explained before, you guys will be the judge in this little game of class 3-A. Please look at the screen. It’s Chiaki-san’s turn first and I’ve informed him about Anzu-san whereabouts. Let’s see how will this one turn out!”

They all turned to the screen. Nazuna grinned, “This is actually fun, rather than being bored since it’s free class now~”

“Kukuku, that’s true,” Rei chuckled. “Too bad, though. I actually want to participate in spoiling the Young Lady as well.”

“Ehhh, is that so? Sorry, Rei-san! Since it’s a class 3-A event. Next time if class 3-B wants to hold this kind of game too, feel free to call me as the judge. I will accept with pleasure! I will do anything for Rei-san after all hahaha!”

“It’s okay, Mikejima-kun. There’s no need to go as far as do anything for me, I’d be creeped out if I didn’t know any better. I’m actually honored you ask for our help.”

"Oh right, if it's because they compete then doesn't it mean there's no sincerity?" Nazuna wondered, gaining a smile from the taller guy.

"Some people are shy," Madara hummed. "They need some kind of reason as camouflage. In truth, they all care for Anzu-san!"

“Um, guys?” Tsumugi cut them. “Can we focus now? Looks like Morisawa-kun already met Anzu-chan.”

“Ah, right.” The older Sakuma folded his hands as he turned his attention back to the screen, “Despite having the title as a monster, I wouldn’t allow any dirt in the way of the fairest outcome. Let’s give our best judgment to this game.”

“You think Rei-chin can tone his overly-dramatical _chuunibyou_ down a bit?”

“Nito.”

 

* * *

 

“Osu, Anzu!” Chiaki greeted the brunette from 2-A classroom door before making a beeline towards her seat, completely ignoring the ‘ _what the hell are you doing here_ ’ face from his juniors.

The girl was scribbling something on her note that looked like clothes-design. Of course, even though there’s no class she was still working.

“Ah,” Anzu gasped. “Hello, Morisawa-senpai. Do you have something to discuss with me?”

“Hmmm, not really! I just want to talk hahaha!!” Chiaki replied as he sat on the seat in front of her. “As an ally of justice, I will save you from the feeling of loneliness! Mhmm, that feeling is so horrible. Fear not, Morisawa Chiaki is already here so you don’t need to feel that kind of evil emotion!”

Every other sane being in the class got second-hand embarrassment from the nonsense their senior spouted.

Anzu laughed awkwardly, “I-I don’t feel lonely, though?”

“True, she isn’t because we’re all here for her,” Subaru cut in. “So Chii-chan-senpai, maybe you can get up from my seat and then you know... walk out of this classroom or something, yeah?”

Hokuto sighed in relief, _finally someone said it_.

Natsume still fiddled with his voodoo doll.

The atmosphere tensed for awhile before the easy-going Morisawa Chiaki laughed and hit Subaru’s back loudly, making the guy whimpered. “Fuhahaha, that’s nice! Everyone is so caring to Anzu, huh? You’re all nice kids~!!”

“Take a hint, senpai! I want to sit!”

“Hm? Do you want to sit in my lap, then?” Chiaki asked innocently. “Here, sit here Akehoshi! What are you doing? Why are you walking away instead??”

Subaru gave up.

He chose to force Makoto to share his seat with him. “Uhh, are you okay Akehoshi-kun?”

“Ukki... did I do something wrong in my past-life to get someone like him as my senior?”

“B-BE STRONG, AKEHOSHI-KUN.”

Chiaki scratched his head, _well it’s a no then_.

He turned his attention back to the girl who was rubbing both of her hands together, occasionally blowing on them. Noticing this Chiaki raised a brow, “Are you cold, Anzu?”

“Uhmm... a little,” Anzu smiled abashedly.

Today was indeed colder than usual, Chiaki nodded. Without thinking, he wrapped his hands over hers. “There, it’s not nice to feel cold so I’ll help you!” Chiaki chirped, not at all realizing that murderous-intent had filled the room.

“I-it’s fine, Morisawa-senpai...”

Anzu’s face changed color already as she tried to pull her hands but to no avail because seemed like the older guy didn’t plan to let go.

“It’s okay, Anzu! Everyone would be sad if you get sick therefore please take care of yourself well! Make sure to ask for help, alright? A hero will always help!” Chiaki smiled as he pat her head. “Oh, are you still feeling cold? Stay there.”

“No, I’m no—“

Her words stopped.

The whole class widened their eyes.

The brave man Morisawa Chiaki just hugged her, so nonchalantly.

“This way I’ll make sure to keep you warm~”

Fingers-cracking noises was heard. The next thing Chiaki knew, class 2-A had surrounded him. He sweated, finally realizing the grave mistake he did.

“He went over the limit already, guys.” Hokuto stepped in, “In three.”

Souma had unsheathed his sword, while Natsume had nail and doll ready in both hands.

“G-guys...?”

“One... two... three!”

“MAYDAY! MAYDAAAAAAAAAY!!” Chiaki ran away with class 2-A (a.k.a Anzu Protection Squad) chasing after him. “EARTH TO MIKEJIMA-SAN! HELP M EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

His plan of showing care to Anzu had turned into disaster. Let us all pray for the soon-to-be-leaderless Ryuseitai.

Amen.

 

* * *

 

“... Well,” Madara gulped. “H-hahaha, that was quite a show! Chiaki-san just made the situation so lively, didn’t him? Alright, let’s hear what the judges have to say and what score do they give him in scale from one to ten!”

**\- Rei Sakuma**  
**Score given : 5**  
**Comment : “Ignorance is a bliss, but oblivion is a sin.”**

**\- Nazuna Nito**  
**Score given : 3**  
**Comment : “I didn’t see any good deeds, I only saw sexual harrassment.”**

**\- Hibiki Wataru**  
**Score given : 5**  
**Comment : “The whole performance was amazing! But, I wouldn’t want someone to steal my seat either.”**

**\- Kuro Kiryu**  
**Score given : 6**  
**Comment : “I hope we can find his body later...”**

**\- Tsumugi Aoba**  
**Score given : 7**  
**Comment : “I think we have some books which explain the difference between kindness and sexual harrassment. I will lend it to him later.”**

**Total score = 26**

“Such good comments from our judges!” Madara clapped his hands. “Now let’s hear the comments from other parcipants!”

**“I just called the police.” – Izumi Sena**

**“I can’t believe he just laid his hand on Anzu-chan. If I win I will ask Tenshouin to exchange him with Anzu-chan instead.” – Kaoru Hakaze**

**“I don’t know him.” – Shu Itsuki**

**“Bad strategy means bad outcome.” – Eichi Tenshouin**

**“I don’t want to deal with troubles, they should just get rid of his body so the polices won’t find out.” – Keito Hasumi**

Madara sweated. This was supposed to be family-friendly, why did this become so hostile instead.

“Alright, because Chiaki-san’s turned has ended. Let’s move on to the next one! Don’t worry, Chiaki-san! ...You will be remembered.”

And so they moved on.

.

.

.

.

.

Fortunately, they managed to find his body later.


End file.
